


Idk

by pjmochii



Category: bts
Genre: BANGTANSONYEONDAN, Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmochii/pseuds/pjmochii
Summary: Y/N has been stressed due to exams, and her boyfriend’s healing cuddles are the only cure to her stress.(Bear with me please, this is my first time writing something)





	Idk

As she tiredly ran her soft hands through her hair, Y/N attempted to memorise the new formulas she had to know by heart, but it just wouldn’t stay inside her head. It wasn’t a surprise, I mean, who would remember anything at 3am?

A soft sigh escaped her lips when she looked up at the clock, knowing that she would be exhausted when she would go to school. 

to be honest, all the girl wanted to do at that moment was just watch a cute movie while eating her favourite ice cream and cuddling her lovely boyfriend all night, but sadly test papers existed. 

She was on the verge of falling asleep now, her head resting on her hand as her eyes slowly closed. Every time she’d force her eyes to open again as she lifted up her head, only for it to lean back on her hand again. She was exhausted, and knew that her brain wouldn’t comprehend any information at this point. However, for some reason she felt uneasy when thinking of going to sleep instead, so she tried to keep reading, mumbling the words softly. 

The sound of the front door closing was what made Y/N’s head shot up again as she widened her eyes. Her tiredness caused her to imagine the craziest things: a big yeti entering her house to steal all the ice cream. 

“Jagi..” a voice that Y/N recognised within a second called out softly, making her smile sleepily. She was too tired to say anything, and also hoped that he wouldn’t enter her study room, because knowing Jimin he’d get all worried seeing his girlfriend up at 3am.

Quiet footsteps started getting louder, and for some reason it made Y/N feel nice. Maybe it was because she knew her boyfriend was with her now. 

Jimin entered your bedroom, frowning when he didn’t see his girlfriend asleep. For a moment he wondered where she could be, until he remembered you had a lot of rest papers coming up. He turned on his heels and walked towards the study room, hoping that she’d be asleep there, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t the case. 

He opened the door quietly, revealing Y/N sitting on a chair, staring down at a book that was on her desk. Jimin saw how exhausted she was which made him frown. 

“Baby?” He said, his voice just above a whisper. the girl opened her eyes a little more as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend. 

“Why are you up so late princess?” He asked concerned as he walked closer to you, grabbing her hands, which were smaller than his- to Jimin’s surprise. 

“Study..” she mumbled, feeling too tired to say anything else. Jimin sighed softly and shook his head, looking at the girl in front of him. She sent him an apologetic smile, which looked a little weird considering how tired she was right now. 

“Let’s go to bed now baby, shall we?” He asked quietly, closing the book she was reading. Y/N sighed softly and pouted. 

“But..”

“Baby, you need to rest. If you don’t, you won’t be able to concentrate on your test tomorrow, no matter how hard you’ve studied.” She sighed softly, not feeling the urge to protest as she slowly got up and leaned against her boyfriend for support. Jimin smiled softly as he walked to their room. 

Y/N lied down, whining when she noticed that her boyfriend wasn’t next to her, making the man chuckle. 

“I’ll change and then I’ll come lie down with you okay?” He said softly, not really expecting an answer as he left to the bathroom to change. When he went back, her eyes were still a little open as she looked at the love of her life. She patted the spot next to her and Jimin smiled, laying down next to her. 

“Can we cuddle?” She mumbled as she scooted closer to him. 

“You don’t have to ask~” Jimin said before gently wrapping his arms around the smaller girl and pulling her close to him, letting her head rest on his chest as he started playing with her hair. 

“Can you sing for me please?” She whispered sleepily, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her boyfriend’s touch. Jimin smiles brightly and started singing “Serendipity” quietly, lulling her to sleep easily. Jimin looked down at his angel and kisses the top of her head, making her come closer to him unconsciously. 

“I love you Y/N... so, so much.” He mumbled before closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
